mishaps of piracy
by shiirojasmine
Summary: Kanda is the cursed, abused son of a rich family. Allen is the king of pirates and takes an interest in Kanda but still loves Linali. Road wants Lavi because Tyki does, but Lavi is reluctant about the Noahs' feelings. Arekan!Linali Lucky!Rhode
1. Prologue

The Mishaps of Piracy

Prologue:

Ultimately, it was Lavi's job to record and write down history that would never be heard of as the great historian, otherwise known as the "Booknman". Lavi sighed. He never wanted the job. It was forced onto him by the original Bookman after years of apprenticeship, but he had never stopped hoping that Bookman would forget him and pick up some street rat to train. Look at where Lavi was now- stuck in the middle between two bickering Noahs. _It's all Bookman's fault_, he thought, clearly hoping something malevolent would happen to the wrinkly, panda-faced man. If it weren't for Bookman, he would've never wandered onto the wrong ship, therefore never meeting Allen Walker and attracting the Earl's minions' attentions.


	2. Arrival

The Mishaps of Piracy

Chapter One: Arrival

A figure sat atop the sails, eyes watching the rising red sun, and he thought, _The sunrise is so beautiful, even in the East._ The young man tilted his head back, allowing access to his neck for the ocean breezes, bringing with it the pungent, salty scent of seawater. "Morning, Cap'n!" He looked down, grinning cheerfully at one of the newer members of his crew.

"Good morning to you too, Lavi!" he shouted back as the wind whipped their hair across their faces. He thought of the moment he saw the flamed-haired man, how he knew the man would just be _perfect_ for the job of a pirate. Yes, after all, Lavi certainly looked the part, what with the eye-patch.

"See anything good up there?"

Allen squinted at the distance, smiling. "I do believe I see land," he calmly replied. "Fresh wine and meat for the next few weeks. How does that sound?" Lavi assented two thumbs up before heading downstairs to wake the others. He heard the redhead shouting, the groans and complaints. He smiled; the familiarity was music to his ears. He watched as the crew of the _Crowned Clown_ shuffled up tiredly, yawning widely onto deck. The ragged men and women brightened though, cheering with laughter as they spotted the strip of land in the distance. "Gentlemen!" he shouted. They turned their attention to their albino captain. "And ladies," he nodded to the few women among the gathered crowd. "We reach Japan today!"

Allen slid down the main post half-way, jumping down the rest of the way delicately on his leather booted feet. "How long until land?" he asked the man at the steering wheel. Komui glanced off into the distance, his dark brown eyes calculating.

"I believe about a little less than 10 minutes now, Captain Walker," Komui replied.

Allen's eyes gleamed. "Excellent," he sighed, leaning against the railing, resting his cheek against his palm, which was propped up. There wasn't much to talk about between him and Komui, not since the _incident_ anyway. What made Allen so relieved was that Komui was still civilly polite and kind, and decided not to start up a mutiny. His eyes darted in the now quiet Chinese man. It was almost as if Komui had completely _forgotten_ about _it._

"Captain," rang Komui's voice, and he looked up into the concerned brown eyes. "You were spacing off," he told him. "Is something the matter?"

"No, not at all," Allen replied uneasily. He hated thinking about _her_. It just brought back unnecessary problems. Komui uncertainly returned back to steering. "Five minutes everybody. _Move!_" Allen shouted orders; the members hastily scurried about to obey their young captain. Allen couldn't hear any seagulls here, instead, the distant, nearly inaudible voices of an unfamiliar language. It was the first time he had been to the Orient, and he admitted, he was definitely excited. China, India, and Japan, but he was visiting Japan first. He laughed softly with glee. The treasure must be bountiful.

The waters, still slapping at the sides of his beautiful, large ship, docked. He leaned over with his waist touching the rail, peeking curiously at the Japanese men helping his crew to board. There were many things he found different, comparing them to the West. Everyone had either black or grayish white hair, and dark colored eyes. He shook his head. How dull. There's no variety. He sighed, closing his eyes. Then again, he had liked-no, _loved__her,_ and _she_ looked just like these people.

He descended into the busy streets, with Lavi, Komui, and a good section of the _Crowned Clown_, nearly swallowed up by the huge crowds of the streets. One of the good things about the Orient was that he wasn't all that short here. He looked up into the clear blue sky, cloudless. The breezes swept over him again. He smiled. Today was going to be a good day, he just knew it.


	3. Meeting

The Mishaps of Piracy

Chapter Two: Meeting

Yu awoke into the beautiful darkness-the same as it had been for as long as he could remember. The cellar was shrouded in pitch black shadows, and the scurrying of rats no longer startled them as they had back when he was a child. He buried his head in his knees as the door slammed open, the light rushing in unwelcome. He shuddered unconsciously. Light was bad. Light brought harm. The expression on his father's face wasn't as murderous as usual, but he knew he couldn't relax, not if he wanted to live. "You," the elder Kanda's voice was dangerously soft and calm. "The mayor and the other aristocrats are visiting me today. If you make _one_ sound, I can assure you, you will not live to see the dawn." Yu gave no assurance that he heard the cold man's words, huddling against the wall. He heard every word, knowing that the man wouldn't hesitate to crush his bones. Even if he wished to rebel, he had no choice but to obey his father's wishes. He did understand why, but if his father said "stand up" and he was still sitting down, he would get pains in his chest. It was very uncomfortable, and he would end up doing as his father said.

Yu remembered as a child how he dreamed of the outside world. He remembered one almost pleasant encounter back when he was about eight that a five-year-old girl wandered down here into his "room". The girl had asked who he was; reaching for him through the wooden bars when he was just about to answer back, and a young woman he supposed was his mother grabbed her away, her desperate voice shouting at the girl to never come back down. He had long lost the will to resist, escaping his basement prison, though he still longed be free. Sometimes, he heard laughter of siblings he would never have the chance to see of, the unbelievable kindness in his father's voice that he had never heard directed at him. It made him wonder what it was like up there, out there.

**With Allen…**

Allen had forgotten to wear his glove until Lavi reminded him. "Cap'n don't forget to wear your gloves," the redhead said, holding out a pair of snowy white gloves.

"Ah, thank you Lavi." He slipped one over his deformed, scaly reddish hand with a grimace, ignoring the other glove and stuffing it down the pocket in his overcoat.

"What exactly is the plan t'day?" Lavi said as the others of the crew scattered, mingling with the residents of the small town. Allen rolled his gray eyes.

"Haven't you been listening at all when I was talking?" Allen said. Lavi smiled sheepishly, shaking his head. Allen sighed. He didn't really mind, in fact, it had become a routine for Lavi to not listen. It was one of those things that made the redhead so dear to him.

"The Kanda household is one of the most aristocratic households around here, and they're holding a meeting with all the other rich people in the area in that mansion. That's our target," Allen explained.

"All the rich people…" Lavi repeated.

"Exactly," Allen said. "I know you're still getting used to it and all, but the basic idea is squeezing as much money out of the victims before up and leaving. It's really quite simple."

"And how do you plan to 'squeeze money out of the victims' if you don't even speak or _understand_ Japanese?" Allen beamed.

"That's where you come in," the albino said. "You're a Bookman right? Surely you must have _some_ knowledge and understanding of Japanese. I don't believe you would receive the title if you didn't know any languages other than English."

Lavi scowled. "I never chose to be Bookman," he said sourly. He sniffed. "Besides, I'm the first of my so-called kin to have feelings." Allen shrugged as they continued walking, Timcampy fluttering above their heads. Lavi often looked at the golden colored golem, wondering if it was growing. He saw Allen's head dip slightly when the golem settled in the young pirate captain's soft white hair. _If it's not getting bigger, then it must be getting heavier, though I can't imagine why_, Lavi thought. Would a golem _growing_ actually count as unwritten history? "Do we even _know_ where the Kanda household is?" the redhead thought aloud.

"You can ask, can't you?" Allen said. Lavi sighed, walking over to a yelling vendor, a fluent stream of Japanese words rushing out of his mouth. The old vendor jabbed his thumb straight ahead, his nearly toothless mouth mumbling directions.

"It turns out we're going to the right way," Lavi reported.

"That's good," Allen said, looking ahead. He could see the small beginnings of a low, but large structure of a mansion. It was half hidden among the trees and bushes, nearly completely obscured from view. He walked ahead. "Lavi, please gather up the crew. Wait a few minutes before coming after me. I'll need you then," Allen ordered, looking back at his friend.

"Aye aye, Cap'n," Lavi smiled, saluting smartly. Allen's quick steps broke into a run, and he repeatedly glanced up at the sky. The air was becoming moist, and he can almost taste the water in the air. It'll start raining soon, and he wanted to be gone by then. He arrived at the front of the gates, amazed that there were no guards. It might be a set up, and he'd rather not take chances. He went around from behind, jumping gracefully from the top of the wall onto the roof of the house. Thankfully, it was lower than most of the houses back in England and the rest of Europe.

Allen dangled from the edge, on hand clutching the roof and the other working to open the window. He slid in silently with success, seeing no one. _I guess they're all gathered up in the main room or something._ The room was pink with _sakura_ flowers painted all over the walls-obviously the room of a girl, a daughter of the household most likely. He quietly opened the entrance/exit door, walking with his back to the wall. He was very cautious, keeping close to the shadows, and he should be with so much experience and training under the original pirate king Cross Marion. He scaled a wooden pillar, his fingers clenching the wood tightly as he heard voices heading his way. He wished Lavi were here to translate. Anything heard-even gossip of servants-would probably important. He knew some words of Japanese, though barely, he caught a few words of "boy", "secret", and "curse". What could it mean?

As soon as the scullery maids left, Allen jumped back down, heading toward where there were various voices. He stopped in front of _shoji_ screened room, but that wasn't what caused him to pause. Unlike the rest of the floors so far, underneath him was hollow. He glanced around to see if anyone was coming, and he crouched low, seeing none. Allen pressed his ear against the polished wood, hearing very slight, subtle movement of something- an animal or even human. It was completely possible that there was a person down there. He recalled something in one of Lavi's book that some people had a basement of secret room to lock up prisoners or unwanted children. His moralistic nature urged him to save what might be down there, but rationality ruled him over. He'll do that later, after taking care of the Kanda household. He turned his attention back to the room behind him. There was one voice completely dominating the conversation, and he slid open the _shoji _screen door to a slight crack.

There were different faces, faces that he immediately became disdainful of. He _hated_ snooty people and how they looked down on _everyone_. Sure, it was biased to hate someone because of the way they looked, but snobbishness _radiated_off of these rich folk. He only found it fair to steal some of their fortune. In their faces! He didn't bother to rid himself of what he usually considered as wicked thoughts. And there was one stern faced man sitting at the head of the table. Allen leaned in. There was something hateful about this man, and he could see the suppressed anger and murder in the man's pitch black eyes. Each man in the room was opulently dressed, sitting high and erect with raised noses. Silk clothes like those would surely cost a fine sum.

The_shoji_ screens on the other side of Allen were wide open. He thought he saw a flash of red in the gray, misting distance. Any minute and Lavi would be here now with the others. "Hey, you! Wh-!" _Dammit_, thought Allen as he slammed the side of his hand against the man's neck, checking through the opening into the room of the meeting. _Did they notice?_ It was going on as if no one had heard anything. That was definitely a good sign. He stripped the out-cold manservant, removing his own clothes and slipping the uniform on. It was comfortably loose, draping on his thin, muscled figure.

Allen took the plate that the butler was carrying with one hand, using his gloved one to cover his face as he entered the room. He said nothing, not wanting to give himself away. The man at the head of the table said something quietly, pleased as Allen set the teacups onto the low table, delicately pouring the tea. He grinned suddenly, staring straight and boldly into the man's dark eyes. They were blacker than he had though, dark with malevolence that he became accustomed to over the years. The man, clearly offended, opened his mouth to speak, hissing a definite "how dare you". Allen wondered if it was safe to assume, that if this man was sitting at where the head should sit which is at the head of the table, that this man is the head of the Kanda family.

Allen merely laughed with an "I dare". He slipped his arm imperturbably around the Kanda's shoulders, choking the neck to his chest with a crushing force. Kanda gulped, eyeing Allen warily. "I'm Allen Walker," he explained, "king of pirates!" His voice dropped to a playfully sinister level. "I suggest you give me _everything_you have with you now, unless you'd rather not live." He always bluffed with no intention to kill, even if he did have the power and strength to back him up. A rather sickly old man with a sagging gut-_gross_, thought Allen- stood up with some trouble as boldly as possible. The old man was dressed more richly than the others, and Allen assumed he was the mayor.

"How can a mere _brat_ like you be something as… as…" the mayor paused to think. "…as_grand_ and _evil_ as the king or pirates?" he challenged. His English was rather broken and shaky to the point of stuttering.

Allen snorted. "I am," he said, tightening his hold on Kanda's neck. "No thanks to the world, though I deny the evil part." He smiled, cocking his head to the side slightly. "Now, as I said, I do think that you should be emptying your pockets like your dear friends," the albino said, gesturing to the shuddering men that backed up against the other side of the room. "Do hurry up _ladies_, I don't have all day." The men were emptying their wallets and pouches of their contents; some even stripped themselves of their silken clothing-except the underwear-and distributed them to the quickly growing pile of riches.

"Why do we have to listen to you? I do have protection, so to say," Kanda said with narrowed eyes.

Allen's smile broadened to a smirk. "And as we speak, my men are securing all the area within a five mile radius," Allen replied nonchalantly. There was a slight rustle in the bushes and a quick flash of red. "I do believe they're here," he said calmly. Lavi arose from the bushes, and few leaves strewn in his flaming hair as he signaled for the _Crowned Clown_'s crew to rise as well. The Japanese aristocrats drew back closer to the middle of the room away from the menacing men and women, deciding to take their chances with the pirate king.

Lavi bounded over to Allen with a cheerful smile. "Good thing you're here, watch over them for me please. I have something I have to do at the moment." Lavi nodded as the pirate king spun on his heel into the garden. Allen looked over his shoulder. "Do you think they have a shrine here?" The redhead nodded indecisively, thinking, _Why would the captain be interested in a shrine?_ It really wasn't any of his business, and if really wanted, he could squeeze the details out of the albino man later.

Allen scanned the garden, pacing, walking around to different corners. Where would a shrine with a secret door be kept? His eyes swept over a small building of wood, the guards at the front steps, courtesy of his crew. He thanked them silently as he stepped up; sliding open the paper paneled doors, and stepping down. The floor beneath him groaned under his weight, creaking. It was hallow just like the floor near the main room of the Kanda household. There must be a trapdoor… somewhere.

In the darkest corner of the room, there was a square of four by four feet cloth, with jugs of red and chrysanthemum wine sitting there innocently. Allen removed the jugs, though he poured some of the chrysanthemum wine into the small crystal flask he carried around in his pocket, a gift from _her_. He lifted the square wooden door with little difficulty, seeing nothing but endless darkness down in the room. Allen could here quiet breathing suddenly stop.

Cautiously, Allen descended the stairs, the wood creaking under every step. Squinting, he could make out a figure out of place in the complete blackness behind bamboo bars. "Is someone there?" he asked softly. He knew he shouldn't be so trusting, but there was something about the way this figure was positioned that he couldn't help but think that this person must be defenseless and vulnerable. The figure began breathing an almost relieved sigh.

"_Aa. Dare?_" The voice was low, and raspy from disuse. _Dare_ meant "who", right?

"Allen Walker _desu_," Allen answered. Allen crept forward to the other male, meeting dull blue eyes, glassy and doll-like, eyes that Allen knew would shine under better circumstances. There were bruise-like shadows underneath the male's eyes, with dark black hair framing a pale, painfully thin face. He noticed the chains latched onto his wrists, and bare feet locked in a hard board. He reached for the board first, rummaging his pocket for his Swiss knife. He slid the knife through the small hole in the metal lock, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He let a sigh of satisfaction escape him as the lock clicked. The other male blinked his dark eyes in mixed confusion and curiosity, but winced in pain as Allen slid the male's legs out. "_Daijobu_?" he asked, hoping he said it correctly. The brunet stared at him in unrestrained awe, and Allen felt uncomfortable, turning to work on the chains. The male nodded, biting his lip as his fingers delicately rubbed the pinched, bleeding flesh around above his ankles.

"That looks painful," Allen stated, ignoring the fact that the other male probably didn't know English. He smiled as the chains fell away from the Japanese male's hands. The brunet stared at his hands and then at Allen, his dark eyes questioning.

Allen shrugged, pulling the brunet up, only to discover that the other male couldn't walk-or stand for the matter. He sighed, slipping his gloved hand around the other's waist, and placing the other's arm around his shoulders. One more member for the _Crowned Clown_, it seems.


	4. Attribute

The Mishaps of Piracy

Chapter Three: Attribute

Yu felt the white-haired stranger wrap an arm around his waist, dragging him across the floor and up the stairs. He felt much lighter without the weight of the chains. He whimpered softly as they neared the light. How he _hated_ what came with it. Pain, screams-usually his, though they quieted as he grown used to the beatings-the sickness that sometimes came with the infected but quickly healing wounds, and the hunger. He heard the white-haired boy whisper comforting words, a foreign language he had never heard of. "Where are we going?" he asked, but he only received a black stare. He sighed with frustration. Communicating was going to be a chore. He glanced at the other's face, seeing the irritation in the other's eyes. He ducked his head. He didn't want to be thought of as bothersome, useless. "Allen Walker" said something again in a cheerful voice, talking soothingly to him. He found it comforting, and he leaned forward with a sense of warmth.

Allen adjusted the brunet onto his back, hooking his arms under the knees of the other male. He was surprised that someone taller-even slightly- would be so light. He guessed 100 hundred pounds, more or less. He felt the other male's long, elfin fingers digging into the soft flesh of his shoulder before wrapping loosely around his neck. He closed his grey eyes as the rain fell softly from the thick, cloudy sky in gentle _plops_ against the ground. Rain was one of the weathers he liked, one similarity between him and his master. As the water gathered in the muddy streets, he could hear the slipping and slapping of water as the rest of his crew followed behind him, followed by crowds of what resembled police. Allen laughed, breaking into a run, his legs carrying him faithfully to his adored ship.

The brunet's long, dark hair tickled his neck, and a cold cheek pressed against the junction of his nape and shoulder. Allen looked back at the boy; suddenly sheepish for realizing he hadn't introduced himself to the boy he was saving. But what could he do about it? He'd have to wait for Lavi. The brunet angled his head in slumber, his hands clinging childishly to the front of Allen's shirt. This boy couldn't be much older than him, though it was difficult to tell, the boy being so unhealthy and all. The brunet was slipping from his hold, and he adjusted the Japanese boy again. Maybe he could get Lala to help carry the brunet.

The rain was pelting hard now as Allen sat the young Japanese male onto the damp deck. There was movement all around him as his crew, without his orders, knew exactly what their jobs were. Days like these, Allen knew he would have some time to relax. A petite girl with fluffy knee-length golden hair was suddenly by his side. "Ah, Lala. I'm feeling a bit hungry, could you get Jerry to whip up a snack for me?"

The blonde shook her head. "I'm afraid that's impossible. She frowned. "Apparently he caught the flu from Jean." Allen sighed, massaging his temples. _Two workers in one swoop. Wonderful_, he thought mournfully. "Not the only decent cook on the ship…" Jerry was one of the-no, _the_ best-chefs he had ever had the privilege to meet. "I… see. Can you help me get him into a bunk? I do believe there should be at least one left…"

"Actually, the last bunk down below went to the last person you took in…" the doll said.

"Oh yeah. Lavi. I forgot about that," Allen said.

Lala stared at Allen's face. "I think that… _her_ room must still be available," she commented quietly. "But whether you want a stranger in that bed, it's entirely up to you, Captain." Allen looked toward the brunet now propped up in the blonde's arms.

"Yes. Do that for me, will you, Lala?" She nodded, slinging the Japanese brunet over his narrow shoulders. Thank God for such helpful dolls.

"Get out of the rain, Captain, you'll catch a cold."

Allen laughed. "In a few minutes." He wanted to stay out a little longer, almost because it was an attribute of respect to her.


	5. Enlistment

The Mishaps of Piracy

Chapter Four: Enlistment

Yu awoke, dazed, and his vision somewhat cloudy with fatigue. His first thought was, _where am I?_ He wondered if his face betrayed his confusion as he stared into a kind pair of worldly grey eyes. He could see the other person's mouth move, but he couldn't understand the words flowing out. _Such strange colored eyes and words._ He could see sympathy in those eyes, as if the other understood. But what did he understand? "Allen Walker" paused, calling for something, or someone. A red-haired person-_even stranger_, he thought-walked into the room, carrying an armful of dusty scrolls and books. The male before him spoke as if explaining something and the redhead gave an affirmative.

The redhead sat down at Yu's bedside, staring intently at his face. "I'm Lavi," the redhead introduced with a warm grin. _Someone that knows Japanese._ Yu relaxed slightly, leaning back into the puffy pillow, stuffed with feathers. This man was fluent in the language he spoke. "And you are?" Lavi prompted.

"Yu," he answered.

"Are you a Kanda?" Lavi asked.

Yu wasn't quite sure how to answer this person. He should've been by blood, but his father hadn't allowed him to take on the Kanda name ever since his fourth birthday. Then again, his father wasn't here… or was he? "…yes."

"How old are you?"

"I don't know. Around 20?" Lavi raised a red eyebrow.

"That's Allen," he pointed to the white-haired boy. "He's the captain of this ship we're on. How well do you feel? Do you think you can stand up and walk?" Yu said "maybe". "That's good." Allen asked a question.

"What did he say?" Yu asked.

"He's asking if you want to join his crew," Lavi replied.

"Can I?" He no longer had a home, though it couldn't be called a home in the first place.

"He's offering, isn't he?"

Yu didn't have much of a choice: get kicked off and starve on the streets, or stay and have a place to sleep. The latter sounded much, _much_ better, better than being all alone in the darkness of a prison, save for several rats as unwanted company. "…I'll stay." Lavi confided with Allen, and the albino captain grinned, replying,

"We'll be holding a ceremony tomorrow for your new coming. The captain likes things to be official." Lavi looked at him thoughtfully. "I think you'd be better off learning some English, to communicate with others. Not everyone on board knows Japanese." Yu sighed. Learning, it sounded troublesome.

"I understand," Yu said, albeit reluctantly. He slowly moved his legs out of bed, the muscles in his legs protesting as he winced. "…never mind." What was he supposed to expect? After being chained up to a wall for nearly a decade or so, it'd be a miracle he could move his legs at all.

**The next day…**

Allen watched, his expression portraying that clearly he was thinking. It was going to be a problem getting Yu around. Did he still have wheelchair from one of the last raids? He hoped he did, but if he didn't, well, chivalry's still alive in this day and age. Lavi helped the Japanese boy up onto his feet, expecting Allen to help. Allen took hold of the brunet's arm, dragging him with Lavi out the door and out onto deck.

It was a calm day among days, and the weather had cleared up overnight. Allen stood with Lavi and Yu at the top of the stairs, staring down at the expectant and familiar faces. Allen descended the stairs. "We have a new one among us," he said, smiling. "Mr. Kanda Yu. You know the rules. I expect no one to harass him or for him to harass anyone, and if that happens, please report to me. Also, he's hasn't learned English yet, so…" Allen paused in thought. "…go easy on him." The men and women saluted, though their eyes were scanning Yu's thin figure, his pin-striped shirt-which Lavi lent to him- blowing loosely in the wind.

Allen glanced around, pleased with the colorful decorations tied to some of the posts and the brightly colored ribbons hanging from the rails and high up blowing in the wind along with the sails."…so," Allen said, raising his hand. "…on with the ceremony?" The crew cheered as various bottles-the best, of course. Neither Allen nor Cross would settle for anything less-of wine, whiskey, rum, and booze were passed from the kitchen and into the eager and waiting hands. Allen handed Yu a cup, reminding himself to pour juice, maybe just _one_ drop of grape wine.

Yu stared at the unidentifiable dark reddish purple liquid. He lifted the cup to his nose, sniffing it, and not remembering anything that smiled like it. Cautiously he sipped it, the warm liquid slipping down his throat smoothly. "Do you like it?" Lavi asked.

"It tastes… strange," Yu said. The liquid was sweet, not at all bitter or foul-smelling like the tea he was served back at "home". "It tastes nice." He frowned. "But I think that I'd like some water now."

"That would be the after effects of juice and liquor. You there, have a combination of both." Lavi laughed. "You would 'ave passed out by now if half o' what's in that cup is wine, I'm sure." Lavi tipped his head back enjoyably, quickly downing the rest of the contents of his glass.

Yu copied the other man, grasping for a nearby cup of water. Noticing this a second later and forgetting a rather important detail, Allen shouted, "Wait! Don't drink…" It was too late. Blood rushed to the young Kanda's cheeks, tainting them a soft pink as his dark, blackish eyes glazed over. "…that. Oh dear." Yu tilted backwards, sliding down to the floor. "…and it was hard liquor too."

Lavi snickered, his cheeks slightly red and puffed up with suppressed laughter. "You have to admit Cap'n, now _that_ was funny."

Allen bit his lip. "I suppose." He glared at the red-haired Bookman. "But _you _are going to carry him to _that_ room, yourself… and clean up the wine spill for laughing." Lavi blanched, quickly clutching Allen's leather covered feet and whining.

"Aw, c'mon Cap'n! Don't be so meeeeaaaan!"

"…do shut up Lavi." And with that, Allen retreated back into his cabin for the night, the rest of his crew oblivious and uncaring as ceaseless laughter filled the sweet night air.

**Lavi…**

Lavi knew from experience that Allen was a kind man with easy, shallow smiles-shallow after _her _death. He personally found it strange that no one dared to mention _her _name, but it was becoming annoying, as if she had never existed. But what was sad was that _Allen_, one of the strongest people he had ever met, was so _mournful_ over _her._ Honestly, there were other fishes in the sea-figuratively and literally speaking, and he thought that it was time for the pirate captain to up and move on with his life.

He smiled. He thought could see it was good thing when Allen saved Yu, like he did for so many others, but he was sure there was something about Yu that was simply… different.

Lavi could see the same sort of darkness in both males' eyes, a darkness that most people didn't bother looking at, but being a Bookman, he had seen all human aspects, and that darkness was loneliness. Both pairs of eyes were yearning. He wouldn't be surprised if the two formed a bond, a special thing that no one else would understand.

It had been several weeks since Yu's arrival, and under his tutorage, the man was learning quickly. He had to, because the Bookman absolutely refused to teach one subject for more than one week. The Japanese male could now speak simple sentences, and understand at least… ¾ of what was being spoken of. Lavi noticed that his non-carnal-younger-brother-like figure took great delight in this fact, constantly talking to the seemingly older male, not minding the fact Yu often clumsily stumbled over his words.


	6. Reminders

The Mishaps of Piracy

Chapter Five: Reminders

Allen stood back, his knuckles white as he tightly squeezed the railing. He could hear the popping of the corks out of the bottles, and the wine and bubbles shooting into the air. No, he wasn't unhappy for Komui, because after losing his beloved little sister, he deserved happiness, and he happened to find it with a certain sweet, albeit easily intimidated German woman in a union of two.

But he didn't dare look.

He didn't want to be reminded of what was once his. He sat on the smooth, thick railing comfortably, his head hanging low, as reluctantly, his mind wandered back to days of before.

It had been a clear day, cloudless, and the perfect shade of blue-just like today. The seagulls danced around, calling to each other, but not loud enough to overrule the music, the cheerful talks, and the wonderful laughter, especially hers.

They had stared into each other's eyes with complete adoration, and he could still picture her delighted, dark lilac colored eyes. She seemed aglow, decked out in a modest, but lacy white gown and a hazy, silvery veil surrounding her white face, and he remembered thinking, _beautiful_. He slipped a band of white gold-a Chinese tradition, Komui told him-onto her finger, and she blushed, doing the same to him.

And the sweet words she whispered in his ear right after a chaste kiss before a roaring and clapping crowd: _"I love you, Allen Walker."_

Allen's eyes turned to the gray sky, wanting to forget, but it was so hard. He mouthed the words to a song.

_If only if only_

_The woodpecker sighs_

_The bark on the trees was as soft as_

_The sky is_

_As the wolf waits below_

_Hungry and lonely _

_He cries to the moon_

_If only if only_

Another memory flooded into his mind, this one utterly painful as he clenched his fist, biting his lip.

It had been only a week later from their marriage when they saw the white sails, and the black almost new pirate flag raised forebodingly at the top of the post, the skull appearing as if it were mockingly laughing down at them, with the Earl's signature stove-pipe hat sitting atop the white dome of the skull. How tightly her hand grasped his and her darkened lilac eyes wide with unspoken but known fear. _"He's here." _And then, she had said, _"Don't go. Please."_ She had pleaded him over and over, and he thought it was strange. She knew he was strong. She knew he could take of himself. And she knew that he knew that he was powerful too. Allen recalled the crestfallen shock her eyes reflected the moment he shook her hand off his wrist.

A suave looking, curly-haired man boarded the _Crowned Clown_, smiling almost pleasantly, but his dark violet, golden glinted eyes had been sadistic, cruel. The air had been suddenly darker, oppressing, and it was more difficult to breath normally. A younger girl appeared by his side, equally swarthy and dark-haired, with the same, but wide golden eyes._ "Doesn't this look fun, Tyki?"_ the girl asked her tall companion.

"_If you say so, Road."_

It all had happened so fast. Half of his crew, seriously injured, nearly a quarter dead, their blood pooling the deck; and Allen himself cornered, a gun pointing straight at his heart. Tyki smirked, his eyes widening with sheer delight as he smirked. _"Good-bye, dear boy."_ _I'm so stupid_, he thought, squeezing his eyes shut in preparation. A high-pitch scream followed, and hot liquid splattered his clothes and sprinkled his face, but he felt no pain. He slowly opened his eyes, and they had widened in incredulity, anger, and fear.

She had been in a kneeling position then, panting, and her breathing erratic and coming in short breaths, and her long black hair was haphazardly in the way of her eyes. She was clutching her chest with one hand, blood gushing out, covering her hand and the front of her clothes. She turned to face him, fatigue lining her eyes, and beads of sweat gathering near her hair line. _"Allen."_ She smiled tiredly at him. _"Are you alright?"_ She collapsed, and he had quickly caught her, gently cradling her to his chest.

"_No… no, don't go to sleep. Please! Keep your eyes open!"_

Her eyes fluttered for a few seconds, sending one last brilliant smile to him. Allen's eyes had felt so hot, the sensation were needles prickling at the back of his eyes. _"It's alright," _she said softly, for his ears alone. _"I'll be somewhere. You'll be fine. Don't forget me."_ She had reached for his cheek, stroking it soothingly. He didn't have the heart to interrupt her. _"Because I won't forget you, my dear Allen Walker."_ As her eyes closed for the last time, tears had found their way, delicately dropping and sliding down the smooth flesh of her face.

He whispered her name into the air, glad that no one, to busy celebrating Miranda and Komui's wedding to notice his watery eyes. "Aren?" a certain worried and accented voice asked. Allen snapped his attention to the Japanese youth. "Was Aren…" Yu scrunched his face up, thinking of the right word, "…crying?" he tested the word.

Allen glared at him. "No," he said sharply. "No I wasn't. I just got a piece of sand in my eye, that's all."

Yu nodded comprehendingly, offering him a slight smile. Allen felt calmer, a little warmer too. He liked this boy's smile for some reason. It wasn't tainted despite what the boy went through, though it didn't seem innocent either, just a normal, but not fake smile. One of the things he found interesting from the past month was that this boy's eyes seemed to change color depending on his mood-or perhaps it was just the lighting: black when he was sad, dark blue when he was calm, a pretty mix of a twilight sort purple and blue when he was a happy, and many other variations of those colors.

But he always felt slightly pained when he saw Yu happy, because those eyes would turn a shade of bluish purple, and _her_ eyes were almost the same shade on certain days. And that was Yu's eye color at the moment.


	7. Arising

The Mishaps of Piracy

Chapter Six: Arising

She awoke with a shiver, clutching her bare shoulders, and noticed a pair of golden eyes staring at her, and she flushed, seeing her clothes were in tatters. _I was so sure I was dead,_ she thought. "You're awake." The feminine, childish voice was clearly amused, and she snapped, remembering who the voice belonged to.

"Noah," she hissed under her breath. She shot out her hand, tightening her slim fingers around Rhode's pale throat. Rhode smiled easily, undeterred.

"How rude. And I _was_ the one that brought you back to life." _So I _was_ dead,_ she confirmed.

"Send me back," she said firmly.

Rhode frowned. "Now why would I do that? I have a perfectly good reason for bringing you back."

"'Time stands still for the dead, for time belongs to the living,'" she quoted.

Rhode leaned forward into her seat. "So you _don't _want to see Walker?" She froze, her heart aching, hearing that name so precious to her.

"…Allen?" She had no business being among the living, but she longed to see him, hold him in her arms again, and softly kiss him. She shouldn't, but she listened to the other female. "I do…" she admitted.

Rhode smiled approvingly. "Good girl," she cooed, offering her a brown hand. "Shall we take our leave?" Hesitatingly, she took the female's hand. _I'll just see him one more time, then I'll die again._

**Fou…**

Fou was in a _foul _mood, mainly because ever since two years ago over _her_ death, Allen would continue to _sulk_ on December 18th, all the way until the day before Christmas Eve, and on that say, he would force himself to smile the most _stupid_, _completely aggravating _smile ever. People didn't dare come near the bright orange-haired girl, not even Bak, and that was saying quite a bit.

But of course, Yu wouldn't know that an angry Fou was a dangerous Fou.

Yu didn't pay attention to the young Chinese woman's grumbling as he clutched a sheet of paper, the script neatly written in ink. "Fou… can you read this to me? I need to know what to buy today…"

"Get Rabi to do it," she snapped.

Yu frowned. "He's not there!"

"So?"

He scowled. "I don't know why everyone is such a _bad_ mood today, but it makes me sick! First Komui, then Miranda, now you!" He huffed. "If you don't tell me, I'll ask someone else."

Fou pursed her lips, sighing as she snatched the list away from him, nonchalantly in a disinterested tone reading the items of food, clothing, and other essentials for the young man to buy. Yu stood quietly for a few seconds, muttering, "There's more than I thought. I'll go ask Aren for help."

Fou shook her head. "He's one of the people that are sulking," she said, "like me." She contemplated on telling the young man the reason behind everyone's behavior, but decided the captain would himself tell the boy when he felt ready, but what was the likelihood of that? Besides, nothing would happen if she _hinted_ at what happened two years ago. "If you _must _know…" Yu stepped closer, listening intently, "…someone _important_ to the captain _died _today." Yu opened his mouth in an understanding "oh". She jumped up from her seat on the crate. "We might as well get the groceries. Put on your jacket, boy," she directed roughly.

"But I have it on though."

"Right," she said. She disapproved of her captain once again bringing another stray onto the ship, but like any other member of the crew, she had grudgingly grown to like the young boy as she did with so many others before and after her. One of these days, the _Crowned Clown_ would be too crowded for her stupid, soft-hearted captain to take on any more strays.

**Allen…**

Allen pressed his cheek against the palm of his hand, supported by the mahogany desk which he was currently leaning on. Snow was falling, and the_ Crowned Clown_ was stuck in the harbor amongst the ice in the dock. He sighed every few moments, his eyes half lidded, with bruise-like circles underneath his eyes from weariness and insomnia. There was banging series of knocks, and he dully muttered a "come in". "Stupid apprentice." Allen suddenly felt his headache increase by 10. How he _dreaded _hearing that deep voice. Surely enough, the man of _most_ of his nightmares stood tally in the doorway to his room/office, his long red hair cascading down his wide shoulders and back in a careful mess.

"What do you want _now_? I haven't earned much money this past month yet."

Cross snorted. "Who said anything about money?"

Allen narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "If not for money, then what for?"

Cross settled down in the cushioned chair before Allen's desk. "Actually, I'm here to discuss a rather important issue." He leaned over the desk. "It seems the _Millennium Earl _has been acting up lately." Allen's heart jumped at the name, though he didn't show it.

"And?" Allen prompted. "What does that have anything to do with me? I'm sure you and the others of the _Black Order_ could handle the Earl perfectly fine."

Cross sat quietly for the moment, his one visible green eye glinting. "So you don't wish for revenge." It was stated more as a question, and Allen turned his gaze gradually back to his master's face.

"She wanted to me to be happy," he said quietly. "'Revenge stains a person's hands with blood, so they could never possibly gain happiness.'"

"That's not necessarily true."

"But _I _believe it's true!" Allen said, close to shout, crossing his arms, looking down at his boots. Allen laid his head against his trinket covered desk, his hands clutching his head. "Listen, Master, can you go away for awhile and then come back? I'm really not in the mood to put up with your codswallop…"

"Rubbish." Cross stood, stepping up with an unreadable expression in his green eye. It was one of those times he like these that Allen often wondered if his master and Lavi were actually related.

**Yu…**

Yu noticed as Fou suddenly stared up into the distant, grey sky, her eyes slightly worried. "Is there something wrong, Fou?" he asked. The woman pressed her lips tightly together, refusing to say anything. "Ah… if you say so." He held the thick bag of groceries closer to his chest as they continued walking on. He was still a little annoyed that Allen didn't trust him to be able to walk around in a crowd without getting mauled or anything-he had heard from Lavi that it was rather unlikely unless he managed to anger someone. Allen had even recruited the woman to "protect" him. Yu quickened his pace slightly. He didn't want to be treated a s a child. But before he knew it, the young woman was already in front of him.

"Hurry up, boy. You're going to catch a cold if you're any slower."

"Ah…? A… aa." He wanted to linger for a few more seconds, but his feet against his will forced him to speed up. He never understood why he had to obey orders, but he didn't worry, because no one here knew anything about it.

**Allen…**

Allen stepped out, massaging his temples, for fresh air. The weather was chillier than he had anticipated, and the air was biting, unforgivably, cold. The cold quickly numbed his bare fingers, and he was able to forget about how pale _her_ skin looked against _her_ frighteningly red blood as he blew his breath into his freezing hands. "Silly Allen," a voice said, sweet and high and he looked up, widening his eyes. "I realize it's been a long time," she continued, "but why look so frightened?" _I'm dreaming_, he thought. He didn't dare believe that _she _was standing before him as alive as the second before she was shot, and his eyes blurred as they welled up with tears. "Allen," she repeated, but closed her mouth as if unsure of what to say, and opted to grin sheepishly. Her long black hair whipped out violently from behind her as the wind played brutally, and her smile was every bit as warm and loving as he remembered.

"Linali," he choked on her name. It was difficult, speaking the name that had bee taboo for so long. He laughed aloud nervously. "This is a hallucination," he said to himself. "I've finally gone insane, haven't I?"

"No Allen," the dark-haired girl said sweetly, ghosting her fingers over the albino's cold cheek. He gulped.

"I saw you die. You're dead…" His supply of air was cut off as a soft pair of lips covered his chastely. "Ah…" He could hold the tears in any longer, and they spilled freely, streaming unwelcome down his face. Her slender arms wrapped around his waist as she pulled his waist, and he stared searchingly into her dark lilac eyes. "Why?" He whispered. The hallucination felt so real and tempting, and he wondered if he was standing on the edge of the railing, where the mermaids waited eagerly to drown him as soon as he put one foot forward and plunged. Her hands settled gently on his back, pressing her fingers and drawing them in gentle circles, rocking him slightly back and forth in her arms, all the while muttering "it's alright" and "don't cry". Allen's eyes flickered to the sight of movement in the corner of his eyes, and he saw a dumbfounded Fou and a red-faced Yu.


	8. Clashing

The Mishaps of Piracy

Chapter Seven: Clashing

Yu's face flushed and he looked away, clutching the bag of groceries deathly tight to his chest. He was embarrassed to say the least, and he didn't quite grasp what was happening in front of him. A female he had never seen before had her arms around the captain, and the captain seemed helpless and crying. _Should I help him_, he thought. _Why is he crying?_ But there was something about the way that the woman held the captain that made something painful choke his heart, something that wouldn't be able to describe if he had to in English. He looked to a deathly pale Fou, her eyes wide and… frightened. He had never seen the young woman show fear. The woman that was hugging Allen looked up, her eyes resting on Yu inquisitively. "Another member, Allen?" she stated to the _Crowned Clown_'s captain. Allen nodded.

"His name's Kanda Yu," Allen said, raising his grey gaze the Japanese youth, silently asking for some time alone. Yu stood in place, scuffling his boot into the slightly damp, beautiful wood of the ship, but disappeared with Fou into the _Crowned Clown_'s bowels. The expression that Allen saw on Yu's face seemed almost forlorn and sad. He had the urge to call him back.

"You look a little distracted, Allen," Linali said, following his gaze. He shook his head in denial.

"What makes you say that?"

She snuggled into his chest. "Ah… never mind." Allen wrapped his arms around her small waist, burying his face in her lily-scented hair. It was a nostalgic scent, filling him, making him sleepy. He stared into her dark, shining eyes, and thought, _why now?_ Among the scent of lily, he thought he smelled the scent of the earth. _I know you're dead…_

It didn't take long for news to spread among the ship, and everyone was anxious to see Linali, and because Linali always waited for Allen to wake up, they would have to wait for their captain to wake up before being able to confirm the truth. Nearly half the crew waited outside Allen's office of a bedroom, finished with their chores and tasks of the day-except for Jerry, who was always busy cooking for nearly 50 men on board. Allen buried deep in his bed. He had missed, but he didn't want to face the kindness, the understanding in her eyes when she clearly understood _nothing_. Linali smiled as she saw Allen stir from his nap and asked if he was hungry. In response, he hid himself under the blankets, and she sighed.

**Bak…**

Bak had learned the news from Fou and decided this was definitely a matter worth speaking about to Komui. He curtly knocked on the door, waiting for that of his race to open. Komui, being one of Walker's more trusted men, received his own private quarters. "Come in," he heard the other Chinese man bid. He walked in, expression serious. "Odd, you usually don't come to see me."

"It seems Walker Tai-tai has come back from the dead," Bak said. He waited and saw astonishment, then anger on his bespectacled face.

"That's low, Bak. Everybody knows the dead don't come back." Komui glared hard at the floor, refusing to look at him.

"There's a commotion outside Walker's door. They saw she might be in there." Komui shifted, pretending to ignore him though he glanced at him side-ways. "Just take a look, Komui. Nobody knows her better than you." Komui stood up, taking his precious pink bunny cup of dark coffee. It was the one thing he had left of his sister.

The crowd in front of Allen's door parted before Komui and Bak. Komui lingered, staring at the front of the door, and pushed it open. He saw the very familiar backside of female, with long black hair tied up in a pair of ponytails. The girl turned, and smiled a gloriously sweet smile, a smile that had been burned deep in his memory, when she saw him. "Ge ge…"


	9. Kidnapping the Bookman

Mishaps of Piracy

Chapter Eight: Kidnapping the Bookman

"Ge ge," Linali whispered, standing up. "I missed you."

"As did I," Komui responded. He was at a complete loss for words, and hoped he wasn't currently looking much like a fool. As she stood before him, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, unwilling to let go of his darling younger sister.

"Ge ge, air please!" she cried, feeling the pain shooting down her ribs.

"Sorry, sorry," he mumbled, releasing her. "You still look the same."

She nodded. "As do you. You look a little chipper. Did something good happen while I was gone?"

"I… I married Miranda." She laughed, patting him on the shoulder.

"It's about time you did. That poor woman was waiting for you for awhile." From the corner of her eye, she glanced back at Allen, still sleeping in bed. "He didn't do anything drastic while I was gone, did he?" she asked, worried.

"If you mean drastic such as suicide, then no, but he does mope around this time for about a week," Komui answered.

"I see," she said. "Stupid Allen, mourning over something he didn't control… That's so like him."

Komui nodded in agreement. "But that's one of the things you loved about him," he said quietly, with a trace of bitterness.

"You can be like that too, Ge ge," she said. She smiled. "I should go out now. Our poor crew's been out there waiting for awhile. Allen won't mind if I'm away from him a couple minutes." She walked side by side with him, opening the door to face the stunned faces. "Good evening everyone." Her voice was charismatic, light. "I'm only here temporarily, but let's have fun working together again!" Linali said, the crowd cheering.

_It certainly feels like back then_, Komui thought, watching his sister run over to hug and chat with Miranda.

Allen crawled out of bed, a little happy that there was no one to greet him, no Linali to smile at him kindly and make him sink deeper into guilt. He tucked his arms underneath his head, staring up at the ceiling. He liked having his moments alone, to bask in the silence and his thoughts, no one to disturb him. He could hear the happy, jubilant cries of his crew-all for Linali. He wasn't the only one that missed her, and he acknowledged that. There was a soft knock on his door, muffled by the noise of the shouting crowd. "Come in," he said, annoyance creeping into his voice.

He hastily apologized as he realized it was the Japanese boy in the doorway. "Is this a bad time?" Yu asked.

"N…no, I suppose not," Allen said. Yu stared at him suspiciously.

"You sounded like you didn't want to see anyone."

Allen laughed mirthlessly, calmly. "That too," he admitted. "I really didn't want to see her-"

"-even though you missed her?" Yu finished. Allen nodded. "You're going to get lazy if you stay in bed." Allen pouted.

"I was only in for a couple of hours," he protested.

"And you can save that for sleep at _night_," Yu retorted.

Allen huffed. "You know, sometimes I think I liked you better when you couldn't speak English," he said sarcastically.

"Meh… It's your own fault for getting Lavi to teach me…"

"Yes… that was my fault." _So was her death_, Allen thought.

"…so are you going to come out now, or wallow in your misery?" Yu said.

Allen laughed. "When'd you learn the word 'wallow'?"

"Like that matters," he said.

"You're progressing fast," Allen said, standing up.

"You're going out now?"

"As you said, I'd rather not rot in bed." He smiled teasingly. "Wouldn't want you to be the one to look at me in disgust when I'm withering dead." Yu shook his head uncertainly, not understanding every word his captain was saying, but at least the pirate wasn't moping at the moment.

"Hold stiiiiilll!" Rhode whined, running a brush through Jasdero's long blond hair. Jasdero continued fidgeting; Debitt laughed a few times at his younger brother's expense. Jasdero stared at the messy, black-haired boy, expecting Debitt to rescue him from this "torture".

"Don't you have someone else to go bother? You know, like Lero?" the older twin asked. Rhode waved her hand nonchalantly.

"He's no fun anymore. The only game he ever wants to play is hide and seek and he never comes out even when I give up," she complained. "Hm, that's too bad," Debitt said, not paying attention. "Now, do release my brother." She pouted, allowing the blond boy off the seat.

Lavi was sent off to get groceries, and to be frank, he wasn't happy that Allen had yet again limited how many books he could buy. Today, the limit was one, _one_. That was an all new low, that dirty, mean-he sighed forlornly. His eyes danced as he singled out a bookstore in the middle of the street, smiling happily as he waltzed in, skirting the bookshelves._Bam!_

The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, blinking his eyes blankly up at the tall, suave looking man. He thought there was something familiar about the man and reached to take his spectacles off, wiping the lenses with his shirt-he attracted too much attention with an eye patch. He was a little surprised when the man smiled and pulled him up politely. "Sorry for bumpin' into ya," Lavi said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. The ivory-skinned man shook his head, still smiling, his thick glasses barely balanced on the tip of his nose and his unruly chocolate curls gave him a handsome, rugged sort of appearance. "It's alright," the man replied in the same slurred accent. It seemed to suit him, and he laughed. It wasn't too rambunctious, but it wasn't quiet either, and Lavi liked it.

"Hey," Lavi said, looking down at the man's hands, "that's the same book I want!" He glanced towards the shelf, disappointed that there were no more copies.

The man smirked. "Do ya want it?" he mused.

Lavi cocked an eyebrow. "…what's in it for ya?" The man shrugged, smiling innocently.

"Nothing, can I have your name?"

Lavi laughed.

"Trust me, it's not something that's gonna do ya much good. I'm gonna be leavin' the next day or somethin' anyway," the Bookman informed him. The man frowned.

"I see. What'cha doing here anyway?

"We mainly stopped for some groceries an' stuff-you know, to stock up for da journey. We travel on ship. It's a pretty nice ship," he was careful not to mention the name, "an' everybody's pretty close. It's much 'appier after da Miss came back too, 'specially the cap'n. He's brightened up."

"That sounds good."

"Yeah, it's great, stupid jerk's only lettin' me buy one lousy book dis time though," Lavi said, annoyed. "So d'ya live 'ere?"

"Not at all," he said. "I'm sorta here on a vacation."

"I'd like ta get away from work sometimes too," Lavi said wistfully, "not that I don' like my work or anythin', but still… it can get pretty tirin' sometimes."

"Well at least _you _don' have to listen to a fat man whene'er 'e says 'duty calls', the man beside him groused.

Lavi snickered. "You said 'duty'."

"Oh, grow up."

"Funny," Lavi said. "We sound like old friends." The man snorted, as if he found something he said stupid. "What?"

"Nothin', nothin' at all." He held up the book, and Lavi watched as light shone on the smooth, glossy cover. "So d'ya want this or not?" he said.

"Duh, it's what I came 'ere for." Lavi pulled out a silver pocket watch. "I sould probably be goin' now…" The man frowned again.

"You still didn' give me your name."

"And I said, you don' need it." Lavi pressed several copper coins onto the counter, and the chocolate haired man followed after him.

"Where's your ship?" Lavi smiled, pointing into the near distance to the right. "Over there." The pirate flag had been taken down for the time being, not needing any officers to arrest them. After all, Captain Allen Walker had a bounty of over 100 million. It was an impressive feat; almost beating Cross' by 150 million, but it would surprise Lavi if Allen had somehow managed to up the bounty up in next couple of weeks. "What's your work?"

The man laughed. It was deep and short, rich. "I'm part of a crew. We're all pretty close-like family ta say."

"We're kinda like dat too. Too bad our cap'n is always so intent on blamin' 'imself for anythin' 'e does wrong." Lavi grinned. "But dat's why everyone loves 'im so much."

The man nodded. "Lucky, our is like a slave driver. He lets us do what we want, but he makes it impossible to disobey 'is orders when he gots some." He smiled sadly. "I'd really rather jus' have fun all day long actually." Lavi was about to respond when he was scooped up over the man's shoulder.

"Hey, what are you-!"

"This is one of 'is orders." The man smiled cockily. "Sorry, boy, but you're comin' with me." Lavi was about to do anything, kick, yell, scream even, but he had to admit, this guy worked quick. His limbs were bound, and tape was slapped over his mouth. Curse the minute he decided not to take that dagger with him.


	10. A Twisted Father

Ch9: A Twisted Father

Shisui watched as her husband stared angrily at the wall, attempting to burn holes into the wall. Although he was far from succeeding, she could certainly feel the air around her was hot and heavy. "Akai," her voice was low, cautious. "He's gone." Her husband's body went rigid with lividness.

"How dare that brat defy me," he hissed. He glanced sharply at her, his dark, malicious eyes glowing darkly. "You didn't help him did you?" She was silent, still as a stone. She was secretly glad that her eldest son escaped, and she regretted never going down the cellar to meet with him.

"…_iie_," she said softly. "How could you think that? He's nothing but a demon. He never deserved to live. You locking him up in the cellar is considered generous." Her tongue felt numb, speaking those words.

"Mother, I need a little help in my English homework…" Yuuki said, stepping into the room. Shisui opened her mouth in warning as Akai snapped.

"Don't_ever_ mention the word 'English'," he said, dangerously quiet. The baby hairs on Yuuki's neck rose, and she shivered. She wondered if it had anything to do with this afternoon, but chose not to mention it.

"…may I take my leave, milord?" Shisui said. The man nodded and she rose, pulling Yuuki with her out, and closing the screen door behind her. She looked carefully at her daughter. "Do you wish to know what happened this afternoon?" she said seriously in her soft, strong voice. The girl admitted; she _was _curious, about everything. The boyish screams that often took place when her father was gone, and the one time when her little sister Aoba was with her years ago, mentioning a boy not much older than her down in a cellar.

"Sure, why not?" Shishui sighed; this was going to take awhile.

-----

Lavi sat in the chair, clearly disgruntled as a group of strange, tanned people stared at him. "Play with me!" a girl demanded with a wide smile, holding out an armful of fine quality… He winced. They… were… dresses. He glared up at the man that kidnapped him, frowning deeply.

"Get… me… out… of… here," he grounded out, teeth gritted together tightly. The man, Tyki, pouted.

"But where's the fun in that?" he asked teasingly.

"At least untie me," Lavi demanded hating the way the rope burned into his wrists. Rhode smiled.

"If we untie you, then will you try these on?"

"…maybe…"

-----

Akai dreaded the fact that _that boy _managed to escape the prison. How did he do it? He was sure he never unlocked the chains, and he had restricted the boy from walking, so ho did he do it? His thoughts became darker. It must've been that meddling pirate king… He should've been glad to be rid of the boy, but he if anything, he was angered that he wouldn't be the one to kill the boy. It annoyed him to no ends, but there was nothing he could do about it. His only comfort was that the boy was probably going to become fish food. He smiled. Or the boy would probably become a rotting corpse on the streets if the pirate king-what was his name? Ah yes- Allen Walker decided to throw him out.

If that was the case, maybe he didn't have to hate that pirate king all that much.

-----

Yu shivered; he was sure someone was thinking about him and not in a pleasant way either. "Are you cold?" Allen said with his concerned, kind grey eyes. Yu smiled faintly, shaking his head. He was used to the cold, since there wasn't much heating down in the basement where he used to live in.

"I'm fine." His breath came out puffy and white from the biting-or not so biting to him-cold air. Allen laughed.

"Lucky! I feel so cold I wish I have an extra coat with me to put on right now," the young captain exclaimed. It was times like these that Yu was easily reminded that the albino was in fact younger than him. Allen glanced down at his hands. "You should really wear gloves, Yu, now that it's winter. It'd be a shame if such nice hands as yours became dry and cracked." Allen pulled his glove a little higher, frowning, along his left arm.

"I don't have any gloves." Allen smiled cockily.

"Then we'll have to get you some later, or you could ask Miranda. She's getting better at knitting. There are less big holes now." Yu smiled a little. Miranda had always been a strange being to him, and so did many others, but she was especially strange though she was kind. "But if you happen to find any, kindly don't mention them." It was an unspoken census that to upset the German would mean meeting Komui's long suppressed wrath and having to deal with awful cuts from the drill while trying to comfort the would-be hysterical woman.

Yu glanced at Allen's calm face, the wind gently blowing his snow white hair awry and into his pale face. He was _really_start noticing people, and by people, Allen Walker in particular. Allen had grown taller over the months up to an inch higher than himself, but by watching most males in society, he had found that most males weren't too happy if someone else was taller.

He found that Linali liked to watch Allen too, mainly because, she was Allen's wife. She was approaching them at the moment with a warm smile, though it didn't seem as friendly when directed at him. Perhaps it was only his imagination. "_Tien shin_," Linali said sweetly, kissing Allen on his cheek. She glanced over at Yu for a moment, and he thought he saw a strange spark in her dark purple eyes. She smiled again at Allen. "Where are we going?" she asked.

Allen sighed. "Apparently to meet up with Cross, he said he wanted to see me for something… How about we all go down for lunch?"

"Is that all you ever think about, food?" Yu scoffed. It wasn't scornful, rather closer to a childish playfulness. He muttered "glutton" under his breath.

Allen gasped dramatically. "How could you, Yu? I'm no glutton, simply a man with an empty stomach!" Yu smirked, replying back with sarcasm. Allen stared at Yu. It was a little strange for him, seeing that Yu had learned so much since he had taken him in. Hopefully, he wouldn't be corrupted with notions of revenge from anyone. He smiled as Linali led them both downstairs for a bite.


	11. New Knowledge

Mishaps of Piracy

Chapter Ten: New Knowledge

Allen climbed up onto the "watchtower", thinking. To meet up with Cross and the others, he was currently sailing to China. The trouble was, the meeting would be held in Edo, and his gut was telling him it wasn't a good idea. Then again, mostly anything to do with Cross ended up disastrously. It was the one thing that hadn't changed ever since he had become independent, and it didn't help that Cross-while he was actually quite happy-treated him like he was his own son.

He sighed, spotting Yu walking up onto board. He was a little surprised that anyone other than himself would be up this early, and opted to watch the boy. The Japanese youth was reading a leather bound book, very much engrossed in its contents, intently flipping the pages. Is that book any good? He thought. Hopefully, it wasn't one of Lavi's por-sorry, _physically romantic _books that was in the older, yet much more innocent, one's hands. Speaking of which, where was the Bookman? He hadn't seen him at all last night.

It was then that Yu chose to glance up, staring into Allen's eyes. Allen smiled warmly, waving. Yu raised his arm slowly, waving back in reply. Allen leapt off, landing gracefully with a light thud in front of said Japanese boy. "What are you reading?" he asked, to start up conversation.

"I'm not sure, but it's…" Yu's face scrunched up in concentration and smiled he finally arrived at an answer, "…funny. I think."

"May I see?"

Yu handed the book over to him without hesitation. Allen stifled some laughter, realizing that while it was indeed one of the redheaded Bookman's books, it was a comic. He flipped through the pages, seeing where Lavi had "whited" out some words so as not to be later skewered by Allen if Yu learned a "bad" word. He could also see that Lavi was attempting to teach Yu different languages, seeing Chinese and French sprinkled out in certain speech bubbles while others were in English and Japanese.

"'D Grammar'," Allen read aloud. "I know I've heard of that from somewhere…" He handed the comic back.

"Where are we heading?"

"China," the albino answered. "Beijing to be exact." Yu nodded.

-----

Lavi fidgeted unhappily in his seat as Rhode hummed, combing out his unruly, fiery hair gently before holding it all in place with a bejeweled comb, allowing a few wisps of hair to escape and hang around his face. "You look so pretty," she crooned with a smile, stretched across her face.

"…thanks." Not, he thought. Where was everybody when you needed them? Why weren't they here to spring him out of this torture in his time of need?

He sighed.

He was definitely getting too dependent on his friends.

Lavi stared impassively at the mirror in front of him. He didn't look half bad in makeup… No! That girl's starting to get to him! He was clad in layers and layers of taffeta, shades of bright, parrot green and forest green lace sewn into the hems of the long sleeves and the bottom of the dress.

Help me, he thought.

-----

Linali continued smiling, humming along as she strolled leisurely in front in front of Allen and Kanda. "Now we're here, should we call a rickshaw? There are plenty round here," she said happily. It was a shame that Komui wasn't here.

"I suppose I can manage to draw up a reasonable price…" Allen contemplated. "Alright with me, what about you, Yu?" He agreed. They waited, and Linali whistled. One narrowly passed them by, stopping, and the dust clouded around his dirty feet. The young man mumbled an apology, smiling charmingly at the three of them.

"Where to?" he asked in Chinese.

Linali glanced at Allen, prompting him with a gaze. "Jade Elephant Restaurant," Allen answered. She repeated the order back in Chinese and the rickshaw sped off at an amazingly smooth pace.

Yu narrowed his eyes against the wind blowing into his face, his eyes adjusting to the fast changing scenery outside. "Don't stick your head out like that Yu, you might get hurt," Allen warned as Yu obeyed. "It seems we're there now…"

It was a rather simple looking restaurant, inconspicuous in the large city, and tastefully decorated. After paying the rickshaw puller, the three of them entered the building. "Table for three?"

Allen smiled. "Actually, there are already people here waiting for us, a Cross _sheng shan_?"

The waiter nodded. "Right this way," he said, gesturing as he lead them to another room, and Yu coughed slightly as smoke wafted by him.

"Put that thing out, Cross. Obviously, we have someone who's never tasted that damned smoke," a woman's voice said harshly. The red-haired man simply continued puffing away.

"Why don't you make me, woman?" he growled. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why, you…"

"Now, now," a middle-aged man raised his hands in front of him, signaling peace. "There's no need to fight. Just listen to Ms. Cloud here." He beamed at Allen. "Good to have you here boy, oh, and you brought friends. How lovely. Ms. Li," his eyes became guarded, suspicious, but his voice didn't lose its cheerfulness, "as beautiful as ever." He turned, eyeing Yu curiously. "Strange, you've never brought a newcomer here, Your Excellency."

"Do call me Allen, or at least Walker," Allen said, sliding into one of the seats. "As much as I like being king, there are some things I'd rather not change, Theodore."

"Of course," Theodore replied.

"When's the food coming?"

"In about 10 minutes, I guess."

"That's good." Allen crossed one leg over the other as Linali and Yu sat on either of his side. "So, what have you called me for today, lady and gentlemen?"

"Nothing in particular," Cross said, drawing a long puff before finally snuffing it out on the tablecloth. "Just a raid for old times sake."

Allen raised a white eyebrow. "With you three?"

"Why not?" Cloud said.

"Well, I like to take Lavi with me on my raids but unfortunately, I can't seem to find him anywhere." His eyes darkened with worry. "I hope I haven't left him behind in the last town, but I did tell him to be on time…"

"Stupid apprentice, pirates, much less pirate kings, don't get caught up in those sorts of things."

Allen scowled. "That's not the matter! The point is that he was one of my best men. He's good walking encyclopedia to have around and a great fighter to boot!" Yu rather liked having the redhead round too, but he thought, would Allen defend him like that if he were ever in the same situation as Lavi? Hopefully, that would be a question he wouldn't have the answer to.

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it now," Theodore said gently. "He might be gone by now."

"Lavi, dead? No, he'd probably be wandering round looking for significant information and history to be recorded."

"Still, that's better than knowing your friend's dead, isn't it?"

"Who's Lavi?" Cross said.

Allen thought for a moment. "He's a Bookman," Yu answered instead. "But it's funny, because the both of you have red hair and green eyes… and your bone… structure… looks… similar, too," he said, pausing every time he needed to think of the right word. "Like family." Allen's eyes widened at this one detail that he never paid much attention to. The pirate king scrutinized older man.

"You do look like Lavi," Allen said suspiciously. "You're the right age too…" He leaned forward with narrowed eyes. "You're such a womanizer too, I wouldn't put it past you if you accidentally slipped up one day and made a mistake…" Allen smirked.

"So, Cross. Did you happen to have an affair with a woman, let's say, about 17 years ago?"

"I go through plenty of woman a year, boy, you can't expect me to remember them all!" Cross retorted.

Allen shrugged lightly with a smile, and Yu just wondered what the captain was up to. "I suppose when you put it that way, but it's a rather strange coincidence... Once we find Lavi, we'll have to check up with him, won't we Yu, Linali?"


	12. Lavi's Misfortune

Mishaps of Piracy  
Chapter Eleven: Lavi's Misfortune

Lavi watched the waters lap at the sides of the _Millennium Earl_, his cheek pressed against a propped up hand as every so often he sighed in boredom. There was nothing to do, and no one around on the ship seemed to be all that interested in reading. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Lavi replied, staring indifferently at the reflective, green water.

"You look bored."

"Le duh," Lavi said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "There's nothing to do here! All Rhode wants to do is dress me up," he gestured to his clothes in distaste, "in Gothic Lolita clothes, Debitt and Jasdero go overboard with pranks and stuff, Skin's creepy, Lulubell's just plain boring, and you," he stared up into golden eyes, "are a jerk."

"I disagree with that," Tyki protested. "I have been nothing but civil to you ever since-"

"-ever since you've kidnapped me," Lavi finished. "See what I mean? It doesn't matter to me that you're nice to me, just knowing that_you_ were the one that captured me is enough to _piss me off_!" Tyki noticed that Rhode had removed the eye patch, and Lavi had retaliated by brushing his long bangs purposefully into his right eye. He lifted his tan, smooth fingers, trailing up Lavi's cheeks and up to his eye that had been earlier covered.

Lavi trembled in anger as the other man peered at his scarred, but vibrant eye. He had the scar ever since he could remember, but it was something he was never proud of, and he hated Rhode for tearing away his eye patch, and that Tyki was lifting his bangs away to uncover his vulnerability. "…you're very pretty. I like you better without the eye patch," Tyki said softly.

Lavi's eyes widened. Heaven forbid if he ever blushed for this man. "Like I care what you like," he snorted.

"The feeling's sort of mutual."

"What are you- Hey! Let me go, right now!" Lavi yelped as he was pressed against the floor. No, no, no, NO! he screamed in his head and two widened emerald green eyes. He stared up at the grey face, the golden eyes, and the wide smile-all teeth and lip-normally didn't make him worry too much, but there was just something disturbingly predatory today. He was alright at hand to hand combat, but…

He turned away, staring up into those golden eyes. They leered at him, and he shuddered at the gaze. I'm scared, he thought. It had been awhile since he felt anything close to fear, and the feeling pooled at the end of his belly with dread. At any other moment, he would've laughed at himself, but this was hardly the time to do so. How did it get to this? Why?

Lavi wanted to inch away from those deft, slim, quick fingers. With a _snap_ and a _rip_, buttons flew, and he was bared to the coldness that surrounded him, but it didn't bother the curly haired man straddling his waist. The fingers ghosted over his chest sliding down dreadfully slow, sinking in and caressing his insides. He was surprised that it didn't hurt, and he felt like he would melt, but a little voice in his head whispered, this isn't right.

He bucked in desperation to remove the Noah away from his body, glaring darkly.

The Noah smirked, laughing eerily, his plastered smile darkening. Lavi couldn't move, and with his very mortal enemy staring at him like that, he couldn't speak, much less scream, or look away. The Noah definitely seemed to enjoy his discomfort as Rhode loomed over the two of them with a wicked smile of her face with Lero grousing and pulling at her collar.

Rhode.

Maybe, he desperately hoped she would be the nice little girl for once and would stop this nonsense. There was no such luck. "Ooh, Tyki, nice catch you got there!" she called out. The dark-haired Noah looked back, pushing his messy bangs back out of his eyes.

"Isn't he?" he purred. "I found him simply lovely. I couldn't resist." I'm nothing. I'm only an object to them, Lavi thought. He had to go. Definitely. Why didn't he leave earlier? "A shame he isn't female."

"More than half the population of Earth is female." Lavi bit out. His wavering voice became stronger. "Why don't you pick a couple?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Tyki said silkily.

"I think I'll be going now," Rhode giggled, finally complying with the hysterical servant's wishes. The tall Noah turned his head to Lavi, his hand sliding down again, lightly touching inside of his shameful place.

"D… don't touch me!" A slap resounded in the air, and he felt the sting on his cheek, forming into a bruise.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do?" Lavi gulped at the narrowed eyes on the man's face. Could a Noah really be considered as a man? The man's dark grey face was dangerously close to his own. "I thought so." Cold lips descended onto his own, and through his surprise, a tongue forced its way through, tasting of smoke and wine.

Lavi bit down. The Noah tore away, cursing heavily, and blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth. He raised his hand, slapping the purple cheek harder. "Really, do you want to do that again?" he whispered.

Lavi shook his head uncertainly, slowly as to not upset the man. "…no…"

"Wonderful."

Pain.

It was, even though he was a Bookman, one of the only words he could find that could describe what was happening at the moment best. It plain hurt. He felt as if his sides would split, and his entire body ached as stings and pain riveted throughout his entire body. His body throbbed everywhere, and he felt dull and dizzy in the head. He was being probed, and he wasn't even stopping it. What had he gotten himself into?

He looked again at Tyki, who seemed quite happy to be above and pushing into him. "When can I go home?" he mainly asked himself, quietly enough not for the Noah to here.

Home.

With Captain Allen, with Yu, with Linali, with Komui, with Miranda, and with all the others of the _Crowned Clown_.


	13. Bittersweet Memories

Mishaps of Piracy  
Chapter Twelve: Bittersweet Memories

Lavi was curled up into a ball, hugging his feet tightly to his chest as he was pressed to the corner of the wall, head down. He was furious that he was crying, but he couldn't find any reason other than the fact he was male, that he shouldn't, and it was painful not to cry. He relaxed his legs a little and folded his arms over his belly, glad that there was no possible force on Earth that could make him pregnant like some woman.

"Good morning Lavi," Rhode chirped as she bounced in. "How did you like Tyki last night?"

Lavi gritted his teeth together, wiping away the last traces of tears from his cheeks. "I didn't think it was possible for me to dislike him any more, but he's so _full_ of surprises," he hissed. Her face seemed to fall with disappointment.

"So you still don't like him?"

Lavi's eyes flared a fiery shade of green as he narrowed them with enrage. "Like him?! No one would like what he put me through! I'm only glad I'm not a girl, otherwise I wouldn't know what I'd do with the poor kid!"

"So if you were pregnant, you might kill the child?" Her golden eyes were solemn, grave even, and for once, she didn't look a silly little child that indulged with dressing up both genders. He opened his mouth in surprise, closing it quickly and looking away.

"Not that it matters. I couldn't even if I wanted to since I am only male." He eyed her levelly. "But given the choice, I'd rather not have a child."

"Why not? Little kids are cute."

"Exactly, it's because they're cute that I don't want them." She stared at him, confused, with an I'm-not-quite-following-this-care-to-explain-expression. He sighed, wondering why he was going to explain his life story to a girl that he didn't even want to call an acquaintance. "My mum didn't want me, and my dad had long gone somewhere else. No one knows where, though," he began as he closed his eyes. "The neighbors used to say that when she found out she was gonna have me, she stuck a_knitting needle_ through her belly."

Rhode's eyes widened in disbelief. "She really did that?" She was very much into his story now. She shook her head. "People… the things they do…"

"I wouldn't know, but yeah, she probably did. After I was born, she only took care of me for about five years before sending me out on the streets to fend for myself. It was round that time that I met the previous Bookman." He smiled fondly. "It was nothing but training from that moment. I spent hours trying to sort through papers, and even longer trying to record every single thing he said and we discovered down."

"…wow…"

"Yeah, then he died."

"Oh, I'm…"

"No need to apologize. I miss him, not his paperwork." Lavi leaned back a little. "I was penniless again, I mean, who'd want to hire some kid that just finished with apprenticeship? I ended up in the bar, spending my last few shillings-my Lord, I was such an idiot-on beer when this man asked me if I would take the job of cabin boy on his ship. I agreed, and the next moment when I got on board…" She leaned closer to hear better as he paused.

He smiled. "…it turned out I had boarded the wrong ship, and by the time I had realized, the ship had bounded away too far from the port to its next destination. I was surprised when the cap'n accepted me so easily."

"Interesting story," Rhode commented. She stared at him. "Do you hate us?" she asked seriously. "I know we haven't been the best hosts, but do you?"

"No, only Tyki."

"Honestly?"

"I feel pretty honest."

-----

Cross really couldn't remember much about every single one of his lovers. Though a little less than two decades ago, there was a slight impression of woman, whose face flushed with anger as she watched him riding in the back of a horse-drawn wagon full of hay. He had slipped once when he was much younger before that, but he couldn't really remember whether or not he had made a "mistake" with that woman.

"Earth to Cross here, hello?" Cross snapped his attention back to his ex-apprentice, and now, his superior. "You spaced out for a moment." There was an unspoken, that's not like you, in his words.

"Nothing at all, Walker," he responded gruffly.

Allen nodded, staring at him suspiciously. "If you say so."

Theodore cleared his throat. "About the place we're raiding… Cloud?" he prompted the beautiful young woman.

The woman rolled her eyes, pulling out a rolled up paper. She stretched it out onto the table for all of them to view. "Here," she said quietly. "Nothing too grand today, but it's still a fine challenge." Her fingers slid over the white, slightly folded paper. "…one of the houses of the greater nobility…" Neat scrawl was dusted across the page where needed, and Yu squinted as he read aloud the name.

"…Ch… Chang…"

-----

Akai glared at the flower on the table as it floated almost innocently in the middle of the clear glass. It would've been so easy to end that boy's life. All he would have to do was reach over and rip the petals away and crush the stalk if that wasn't enough. It was all so simple, but sadly, there was a catch. His fingers inched over, centimeters away when a shock crackled, traveling throughout his body. "You just have to win, don't you, you damn lotus," he growled. "One day when I get pass that shield…"


End file.
